


It's All For You

by loumineer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, a very very needy harry, and a very very gentle louis what a great combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumineer/pseuds/loumineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year-old Harry is a little too eager to gift Louis with his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All For You

It had happened various times. Louis knew Harry was needy. It was about the fourth time it happened and they we're cuddling on the loveseat watching season 1 of Friends over again. Louis had expected this to happen again sooner or later. He wanted it himself, but he would never forgive himself if something went wrong. Harry being the submissive and vulnerable little fuck that he is, left Louis to question taking his virginity. Louis knew that if he hurt Harry, he would never know. Harry would never tell him just to make him proud. And Louis loves Harry's vulnerability but he knows Harry is very fragile as well, being a virgin and all. The last thing he wanted was to cause the boy any harm.

Harry was a little too quiet throughout the entire episode. Louis had his right arm around the younger boy's waist, rubbing circles with his thumb on his hip. Harry had his right hand on Louis' thigh, gently squeezing the skin there occasionally. 

"Louis," he said looking up at the beautiful blue eyes which were focused on the television screen.

"Yes love?" Louis said, turning his head to face him. Harry had his lips slightly parted and emerald eyes wide and needy.

"Touch me." Fuck. How can a voice so deep and lusty sound so innocent. It was driving Louis crazy. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and placed it over his growing bulge. Louis pulled his hand away slowly, placing his arm around Harry's waist again. He turned his head back to face the screen and held Harry a little tighter.

"Babe, you aren't ready. You know that." He said in a monotone voice.

"I am! I promise Lou." He traced his soft milky fingers over Louis' arms. "I'll make you proud"

Louis was trying so hard to keep his eyes locked on the screen. If he looked at Harry he wouldn't be able to say no. He could see Harry pouting his pretty pink lips from the corner of his eye. Such beautiful lips the boy had. The thought of them made Louis' cock twitch in excitement but he knew Harry wasn't ready. 

"If that's what this is all about, then especially no." Louis sighed, knowing Harry was going to be upset. "You make me proud regardless, Harry."

Harry nodded in acceptance and buried his face in Louis' chest.

***

It had been 3 hours of Friends and Harry hadn't said a word. Louis still had his arm protectively around him, then Harry started to shift a little, leading to getting up from the loveseat. 

"Lou, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." he bent over in front of Louis, pecking him on the lips.

"Goodnight beautiful." Louis replied. 

***

It was 2:30 a.m and Louis was ready to go to bed. He walked towards the bathroom in nothing but he boxers, ready to brush his teeth and go for a pee. He heard tiny noises coming from the bathroom and the light was still turned on. The door was slightly opened, he pushed it open a little more and a quiet moan escaped his lips at the sight in front of him. 

Harry was sitting on the ground, knees up to his chest with his left hand wrapped around his cock and his right index finger teasing his entrance. The younger boy had his plump lips parted and was panting for air. His cheeks were red from the stimulation. Louis was speechless and did nothing but stare.

"Lou, I- I'm sorry I just," he got up on his feet so his glorious naked body was standing right in front of Louis. "I need you." He tilted his face closer to Louis' so that their lips were just brushing. Louis grabbed the younger boy's hips and pulled them on to his own, grinding against each other's bulges. Their lips we pressed together and slightly opened, letting their tongues entwine. Louis took a hold of Harry's perky bum and gently squeezed. 

"To the bedroom." He ordered Harry. 

They hit foreplay on their way to the bedroom, occasionally pressed against a wall or sinking love bits on the other's collarbones. They fell onto the bed together, Louis laying over harry's naked body. He quickly pulled his boxers off and slid a pillow underneath Harry's head. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, massaging the boy's curls. Harry mumbled a "yeah" and then they continued with their kissing. Louis was being gentler than ever. He put two fingers in Harry's mouth. "Make them really wet love, it'll be less painful." he ordered. Harry started slicking Louis' fingers with his tongue and then took them out, guiding Louis where his entrance is. 

"Wait," Louis said almost instantly "one more thing."

He lowered his face so that it was aligned with Harry's entrance and then moved up closer to it, letting his tongue trace patterns over harry's gorgeous pink hole. He slid it in and Harry let out the most beautiful moan Louis had ever heard. He flicked his tongue in and out making Harry arc his back and fist the bed sheets underneath them. 

"Fuck Lou oh- oh God" he moaned

When Louis decided Harry's hole was wet enough, he started getting up from the bed "Be right back love, have to get the condom."

Harry quickly grabbed Louis' wrist and pulled him back on the bed. "No Lou, I want to feel you." Louis was irritated. It's like Harry was looking for pain. 

"No, it'll hurt you."

"Please. I just wanna feel you inside me, please Louis." That's all it took. Louis' cock twitched at Harry's choice of words. 

Louis planted gentle kisses on Harry's bare chest, moving his hands up and down the boy's sides. He then traced his tongue up Harry's body, stopping at his neck and biting the skin there, creating tiny purple marks all over the milky skin. "I've wanted this for a while too, Harry. More than you have." he whispered in Harry's ear, giving him goosebumps all over. 

Louis took a hand and placed it on the shaft of his cock, guiding it right on Harry's entrance slowly placing the tip inside. Harry moaned at Louis' large size and closed his eyes shut. He felt himself completely open for Louis. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this love? We can always try again." Louis asked, watching Harry's facial expressions carefully, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. 

"I- I'm sure Lou. Fuck you're so big." he grunted as Louis moved a little deeper inside him, his moves slow steady. Little sounds escaped Harry's mouth as Louis' cock was halfway in. "Please Lou I want more." 

"I have to do this carefully, Harry." Louis said, sounding frustrated since he wanted to go all the way as well. 

Harry's cheeks were tomato red and he already started sweating as Louis finished entering himself inside Harry. The tightness around his cock was incredible and Harry's insides were warm and wet. Louis kept his eyes locked on Harry's face, making sure he wasn't doing anything hurtful. 

"Can I move?" 

"Shit Lou of course." Harry said almost immediately. 

Louis thrusted up slowly, making sure he hit Harry's sweet spot. He knew he'd got it when Harry let out a loud and long moan and his eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. 

"Fuck baby you feel so good." Louis moaned. He thrusted once more, deeper and Harry went completely nuts. 

"Louis please fuck me harder Lou come on" Harry had his nails digging into Louis' shoulders begging for it. It was like his body was aching for it and Louis thought it was the hottest thing ever to see Harry this vulnerable and needy. He started thrusting harder and faster, hitting Harry's prostate with each thrust. Their skin was making the most pornographic clapping sound and it was driving Louis insane. 

"Uh uh, nngh L-Louis." Harry said, with each thrust Louis forced into him. His eyes we're getting watery from the burning sensation but it just felt so good.

"Is that okay love?" Louis asked, slowing down his thrusts and questioning Harry's tears.

"Yes uh just keep going please. Harder Lou." 

Louis started thrusting harder than ever, his cock pulling out with each thrust back and slamming back into Harry with each thrust in. Harry's moans turned into shouts as Louis hit his prostate repeatedly. 

"F- fuck Lou, m'so close." 

"Come for me baby." Louis said, wiping the sweat off Harry's forehead with his right hand and holding his hip with his left. He was getting close to his own orgasm. 

Harry let out a long, dragged moan and came right after, squirting the warm white liquid all over his tummy. 

Louis jerked his hips into Harry once more as he came inside the younger boy. Harry's sudden favorite feeling was of Louis' come warm inside of him. Louis pulled out slowly, making a quiet gasp escape harry's swollen lips. He licked the come off Harry's tummy and laid next to him, placing his hand on Harry's thigh, massaging it. Harry's eyes were shut and he was quiet, apparently in subspace. 

"You did so well Harry, m'so proud of you." Louis said then pressed a wet kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you Lou." Harry said opening his eyes and getting lost into Louis' gorgeous blue ones. 

"I love you too, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and leave any requests for one shots you'd want me to write :)


End file.
